


See you lads latter.

by rororat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 1 word prompt:, Blood, Cancer, Crying, Hospitals, I cried while writing this, Second Chances, Sorry-ish, crashes, mentions of:, reaper!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororat/pseuds/rororat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was just going so right. Nothing could be better for the lads...</p><p>I guess that means things could get worse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you lads latter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Michael Jones Fic Challenge; http://glackedandmullered.tumblr.com/post/120379091424/the-michael-jones-fic-challenge
> 
> I got the prompt for this fic from; https://www.auideas.tumblr.com
> 
> I was not planning on writing one for this challenge... But Oops.
> 
> Remember to tell me what you think!

“Holy Shit.”

“Are you kidding me? This place is fucking amazing!”

“How did you even find this place Gav? How much is it costing us? Can we even afford a place like this?”

“Yeah we can afford it, I’m not a total pleb. I made sure.”

“How did you even get a hold of a place like this?”

“Saw an ad on Craig's list. Now don’t act so surprised. I promised you if you made it through your treatment Micool, I would make sure we took this ‘relationship’ to the next level.”

“You mean this three-way fuck fest?”

“Yeah Ray. Way to be romantic with that. Could never have a touching moment without you.”

“You know you love me.”

“Yeah, I love both of you. Even if Gav had to sell his soul to get this place, I still love both of you. Now get the fuck over here so I can hug you.”

“Michael’s getting all emotional again.”

“Shut the fuck up Gavin, and get your ass over here.”

~.~.~.~

It had never seemed possible. Like a feeble dream the three would never get to experience, one that Michael often times fantasized over while he was stuck in the hospital for several long months.

But here he was, living that very dream. Living in a new large modern day house with the two loves of his life, Gavin and Ray. This was what Michael had often times dreamed of, being able to move into one place with the two of them. Waking up every morning next to them, and laying down beside one another each night.

When Michael was still in the hospital, he had thought this day would never come. Michael had been battling with cancer, the last months having been the worse. Every doctor he had seen thought he was a lost cause as with each day, his health steadily decreased.

Despite the cancer literally killing him, what killed him even more was his two boyfriends. Constantly in the hospital room with him, neither getting any decent sleep, too worried over him. Despite his reasoning and arguing with them, neither would leave his side. Both too afraid that if they did, that would be the last they saw of him.

It wasn't until two weeks prior, had Michael’s health dramatically begun to improved. Almost healing over night. The cancer finally being cured by the treatments.

A medical miracle the doctors had called it. They could have called it a godsend for all Michael had cared. Within days, he was allowed to leave the hospital completely cancer free, escorted out by a boyfriend on each side. They refused to leave his side, requiring Michael to call a cab and sit squished between their two warm bodies in the back seat of a yellow cab. But Michael could care less, as he was fine and healthy, as where his two boyfriends, who would not let him forget this.

Now, after receiving his clean bill of health, Gav had managed to find their dream home, to further push their relationship onward after the recent cancer scare, and things could not be any better.

The three had been sat on the couch, lazily watching some new netflix show. Michael could care less about the plot, or words that flowed from the speakers, more content to focus on his bois. 

Gavin had his head rested against Michael's shoulder, with his legs tucked up on the couch, clearly invested in the show, but his lids had slowly begun to droop after a few episodes. 

Ray had chosen to lay on the couch, his legs dangling off the arm. His head was rested in Michael’s lap, most likely already napping, as Michael absentmindedly swept his fingers through the thick black locks.

Michael was just beginning to doze off himself, but was awoken as Gav jolted beside him.

“Oh, bollocks. What time is it?”

“I have no fucking clue. Noon? -ish?”

“Oh, bugger me. I gotta be somewhere. I have to go, see you lads latter.” Gavin said, giving a chaste kiss to both Michael and Ray before leaving out the front door.

“Where’s Gav going?” Ray groggily asked from Michael’s crotch.

“Not too sure. Shouldn’t be long though.” Michael said, once again stroking the young man hair. Ray gave an affirmative sound before once again nodding off.

The two lads continued to watch and half listen to the TV for another hour. Then another. And another. And as the sun began to set, the two started to worry.

“Shouldn’t Gav be back by now? I mean, he never leaves the house this long unless it's for work.”

“Yeah, I really don’t know Ray. Maybe we should try calling him?” Ray already had his phone pulled out, and was sweeping through his contacts to find Gavin’s name. Quickly pulling his phone to his ear, the two fell into a tense silence, as Michael had paused their show, throwing their new home into an unfamiliar silence.

Then the high pitched sound of Gav’s ringtone rang out.

‘What the fuck? Gav never goes anywhere without his phone.’ Michael thought.

Michael had gotten up to retrieve Gavin’s ringing phone, leaving Ray on the couch, who was now scrolling through his phone.

“Um Michael? Where did Gavin go exactly?”

“I told you Ray, I don’t know! He just said he had to go somewhere. Why?”

“Cause is there any chance he used public transportation?”

“What do you mean?” Michael came back into the living room, seeing Ray holding up his phone which had been open to a recent news article;

Public Transit Bus Causes Major Traffic Crash  
Several Killed, More Injured

Today at 2:00 PM, a local transit bus in downtown Austin crashed in the middle of an intersection, causing several other cars to crash into it, causing a major accident. Many civilians and drivers were injured by the crash, and several have been killed on impact. Most of the prominently injured have already been transported to Downtown Austin Clinical Care, while many remain trapped in the rubble of the crash, unable to be rescued. What caused the crash is unknown, and further questioning will be issued…

Michael had to tear his eyes from the article. ‘Please, tell me he fucking walked. A different bus. Anything.’ Not even saying a word, Michael grabbed the keys to his car, Ray instantly jumping up to join him.

As the two approached the intersection where the bus had collided, officers had already closed off a majority of the roads surrounding it. Not allowing the public any access or view.

Michael paid them no mind, to determined to know if Gavin was on the bus. ‘He could have just gotten lost. Or maybe he went to visit the Ramsey? A late dinner or some shit. There is only a slim chance he actually was on that specific bus.’

Ray remained behind the border, as he watched Michael stomp off to the crash site, pushing past several officers in uniform, un-phased by their shouts to stop.

As Michael drew closer to the crash site, pure chaos began to envelop around him. Ambulances taking the heavily injured and returning to gather more. Paramedics, firemen, and volunteers all worked together to try and retrieve people from the crash. Many of the people they were bringing out at this point where either lifeless corpses, or too far for saving. Those already dead were lined up in a row, white sheet being placed over them as soon as possible.

Michael stood in awe watching all of the commotion. Until he caught sight of windswept blond hair.

A large portion of that hair was matted down, now a dark and ugly rust color. Two firemen were dragging him out, Gavin’s body was limp in their arms. Michael stood still, just watching as they continued to pry away metal that had him trapped in the wreckage. More and more cuts appeared as his arms and torso were freed, the fabric was ripped away and stained. As the two men finally managed to free him, they picked him up, only to lay him down next to another man, already covered in a white cloth.

“NOOO!”

Michael sprinted to where Gavin’s body lay, frightening the young paramedic about to lay a cloth over him.

“No, Gav. No. Not yet. Come on boi. Wake up boi!” Michael cried, now kneeling beside him, grabbing at his head. “Enough playing around boi. Funny joke. Haha. See I’m laughing, now lets go. Joke’s over.” Michael cried.

Tears had begun to pool in Michael’s eyes, several already falling and running down his face, and falling onto Gavin.

“Come on Gav. Time to go home. Ray’s waiting on us. We got to go… Please Gav…” Michael pleaded. “Please Gav… Please….”

By now, the paramedic had gone and retrieved two firefighters. Each grabbed under Michael's arms easily lifting him up, ready to pull away the angry and crying boy. Michael didn’t put up much of a fight however, rather just letting tears roll down his face, as his hands were pulled away from Gavin, and they came back sticky and covered in his boyfriend's blood.

The two firemen brought him to the police do-not-cross-line, and set him down. Both going to return and aid any more still trapped in the crash.

Michael sat on the ground, continuing to cry. Clutching his bloody hand to his chest, no longer holding back any of his tears. He had begun to bite down on his lips to stop himself from letting out any wails of sorrow, and had used so much force, he begun to draw blood.

Warm hands soon found him, wrapping tightly around him. One of those same hands pulled Michael’s hands away from his chest, and he let them fall to his lap. Looking up with tear filled eyes, Michael could just make out the appearance of Ray, hushing him, and stroking his back. He may have been saying something, but Michael couldn’t focus on his words. Fresh tears began to well up in his eyes, falling where the previous ones had before.

“He’s gone Ray…” Michael choked out. “He’s gone…”

~.~.~.~

The official list had come out several days latter, enlisting all of the deceased from the crash. Among the thirty-two other names on the list, a Gavin David Free was printed. 

Ray and Michael had returned to the house late into the night after most of the crowd surrounding the crash site had dissipated.

Being in no fit state to drive the two, Ray and Michael walked home together in a sullen silence.

Michael quickly went to the shared bedroom, locking himself in. Ray only sighed, and settled into an armchair that sat in their living room. Looking at the couch wishing Gavin had just said ’screw it’ and stayed with them.

Michael didn’t leave the room often after that night. He had unlocked the door after the first day, having felt selfish leaving Ray alone in the living room. But Michael remained in the room. Not wanting to see the place where he had last seen Gavin alive.

Michael didn't talk much, or eat anything for that matter. Ray worried for him, but could not force anything on him. Ray would bring him toast on occasion in hopes of him eating. But Ray was struggling at doing the same thing.

A week after the accident, the funeral was held.

Michael was asked to give an eulogy at the funeral, but found himself unable to bear the thought of talking about Gavin in front of others. Ray however did speak on their behalf.

Michael did walk up to look at Gavin in his casket. He had on a suit, with a lily clasped in his cold hands. He looked like he had died dutifully with the way his face was drawn. Michael could not bare to look at him, so calm and still, no silly comments being made. 

They soon took the casket outside of the church for the proper burial.

Michael watched as Gavin was lowered into the ground. He felt a slightly trembling hand intertwined into his. He gave a small squeeze to calm Ray, he looked over at Ray and for the first time saw tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

As the last few shovels of dirt were tossed upon the mound, many of the spectators had begun to dissipate and leave. Ray pulled the rose he had placed in his front breast pocket, and threw it down upon the upturned soil.

The two stood there hand in hand for what felt like an eternity, before Ray finally spoke up.

“Michael, I’m going to get a ride home from Geoff or Jack, okay? If you're not fit to drive, don’t worry about it. I don’t want you to even try, okay? Just call, and I’ll find you a ride. Sound good?”

Michael nodded. And with that, Ray dropped his hand with one final squeeze and a long sigh, and began to walk back inside where a few people remained telling tales of the former Brit.

Michael lost track of just how long he had stayed there. Thoughts rushing through his mind. If only he had told Gavin to forget about it, and stay with them. Or offered to go with. Or… Or… Or something, Gav would still be with him. This just didn't feel right. Like this was not how things were suppose to play out.

It was at this point, Michael had looked up, to see a man with a thick hoodie. Looking in his direction. ‘What is this pricks problem? Can’t he see I’m mourning over here?’

“Hey, asshole!” What the fuck are you doing? Why are you fucking staring?”

“What me?” The man asked, beginning to walk towards Michael.

“Yeah you. What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

“Why, paying my respects to the dead, of course.” The man said, making a sweeping motion to Gavin’s grave. “I’m sure you and him were good friends, yes?”

“Yeah,” Michael scoffed, “I guess you could say that. Boyfriends really…” Michael said. The anger visibly fading from him as he once again turned to look to Gavin’s grave.

“It’s a shame the good have to die young, isn't it? I sadly see it everyday…” 

“Yeah. I don’t know... Something just seems off though. Like this wasn't how things were suppose to go.”

“Oh, and how were they suppose to go?”

“I don’t know. Not like this. Things were looking up, this just wasn't suppose to happen. It should have played out differently. I feel like, like I-”

“Like you could have done something?”

“I guess. But I mean, everyone feels that way, right? Denial or some shit. Got to move on past that and just get to acceptance already.”

“What if I said you didn't?”

“Oh yeah? You about to give me some kind of moral lesson, or some big life speech? Cause if so, I’m gonna just starting walking back inside-”

“No, nothing like that. I mean I could offer you a redo. An infinite number of redoes. Just till you get it right that is.”

“What the fu-”

“Listen to me Michael. You and I both know something is off with what happened. Like something odd happened, or hasn't been explained yet. So, I send you back to the, uh, day, and you do what needs to be done. Okay?”

“Are you fucking serious?”

“Oh, I’m dead serious.”

“What is this, some sell my soul to the devil bullshit?”

“No, no. No payment, just, a chance at redemption.”

“I don’t fucking know, I mean, I don't even have your name ye-”

“Ryan.”

“What?”

“My name is Ryan. Now, do we have a deal Michael?”

“How do you know my-”

“Do we have a deal Michael?” Ryan said forcefully, outreaching his hand in front of Michael to shake.

“Sure,” Michael said reaching for Ryan’s hand, “We’ve got a deal”

And with one firm shake of the hand, Michael’s world faded to black.

~.~.~.~

“Oh, bugger me. I gotta be somewhere. I have to go, see you lads latter.” Gavin said as he slipped out the front door.

‘Wait. Is that Gavin?’

“Where’s Gav going?” Ray asked.

‘Shit, shit, shit. Don’t let him go alone.’

“Uh… I don't know, but I better go with him” Michael said, standing up from the couch.

“What? No, stay Michael. Don’t leave me alone…” Ray whined.

“I Need to go sorry Ray. Be back in a bit.”

Ray made a small humph in protest, but nothing more was said. Michael slid out the front door of their house onto the front porch.

‘What the fuck? That was Gav! Wait, we've been through this before. Was that Ryan guy not lying? Do I really get a redo?’

“Well, of course. I would never lie.”

“Holy Shit!” Michael said, jumping back from the hooded blonde. “What the fuck are you doing here Ryan?”

“Why observing of course. You said you felt like you could fix this, and save Gavin. I want to see you do it.”

“So what, now you're just going to stalk me?”

“Sure, why not.”

“Ryan the creepy guy…”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“Well, just remember. Every time you fail to save Gavin, the world will restart till you do, or rather when you come to terms with the outcome of things. Sound good?”

“Okay, sure. But how will I know if I failed?”

“You’ll see me.”

“So wait, I’m seeing you now. Does that mean I’ve already failed?”

“Well, seeing as you haven’t left your front porch yet, and Gavin would have already made it to the bus stop, and I don’t think you can outrun a bus, so yep. You failed. Grats, mark it down. Failure numero uno.”

“What?! Ryan, you're an ass.”

“You’re the one who stopped to talk to a hooded man in your rose bushes. Oh, and by the way, your the only one who can see me right now. So that's a plus. Try not to look too weird talking to nothing. Ready for round too?”

And before Michael could respond, the world faded to black.

~.~.~.~

“Oh, bugger me. I gotta be somewhere. I have to go, see you lads latter.”

‘Take two, don’t fuck it up this time Michael.’

“Hey Gav, where are you going?”

“Oh,” Gavin paused, halfway to the door, “I have to go pick up something from the pharmacy.”

‘That was an utter lie.’

“Have fun grabbing your ass herpes cream Gav.” Ray yelled from his spot on the couch.

“Thanks Ray.”

“Need me to come with you Gav? I could drive you.”

“No, I’m good Micool. I can walk. I’ll be back in a few.” And with that, Gavin was out the door.

‘Shit. Not again.’

“I’m going to go after him. I don't want him going off on his own.”

“No Michael, he’ll be fine. Stay with me.” Ray said, grabbing at Michael shirt, and rolling into him.

“No Ray, I really got to go. I’ll be right back.”

Ray released Michael and crossed his arms. ‘Like a fucking two year old, I swear.’

“Be back in a few.”

Michael ran out his front door, shutting it closed behind him as quickly as possible. Turning around to chase after Gavin, Michael was greeted instead by piercing blue eyes shining under a dark hoodie.

“Hello again!”

“God, dammit. Already?”

“Yep, better luck next time.” Ryan said making an exaggerated frowny face at him.

Michael could only flip Ryan the bird before his world once again faded to black.

~.~.~.~

“Oh, bugger me. I gotta be somewhere. I have to go, see you lads latter.”

“Where are you going Gav?” Ray asked.

“I just got to get somewhere, and I’m running late. I’ll see your lads latter.”

“Hey, numb-nuts, don’t forget your phone.” Michael said.

“Oh Right, thanks boi. I’ll be back shortly.” Gavin said, as he ran out the door.

Michael sat back on the couch. ‘Maybe if Gav has his phone, he’ll call a cab like usual. If he kicks it when I try to save him, I’ll let him try to save himself.’ Michael thought. He really did feel selfish, knowing this is where Gavin might die. But maybe this was how he was suppose to solve it. Ryan hadn’t shown up yet. That's a good sign.

“Hey Michael?”

“Yeah Ray?”

“Could you get me a soda from the fridge?”

“Sure thing, I could use a beer myself.” Michael said, climbing to his feet.

Michael walked into the kitchen, and leaned into the fridge to grab a can of Dr Pepper, and a beer for him and Ray. As he closed the fridge door, a hooded figure smiled down at him.

“Guess who's back? Back again. That's right, Ryan’s back. You still got a dead friend.”

Michael was getting real tired of this shit real quick. And with that, the world faded once more.

~.~.~.~

“Oh, bugger me. I gotta be somewhere. I have to go, see you lads latter.”

“Where are you going Gavvy boi?”

“Oh, I got to go pick up a prescription.”

“The prescription of your ass herpes cream… anyone else getting deja vu right now?”

Ignoring Ray’s comment, ‘That was fucking meta’, Michael continued to talk to Gavin. “That’s downtown right? I got some shit I got to do down there too, let me come with you.”

“No, un, nah Micool. It’s fine. What did you need? I could grab it for you. You and Ray can just continue watching netflix.”

“Yeah Michael, let Gav get it, stay here with me.”

“Nope, sorry, I got to go get this stuff. Hey Gav, want me to just go and grab your ‘ass herpes cream’?”

“Oh, no. I got to sign for it. Really let me just grab your stuff.”

“Nope, I’m coming with. Let’s go Gav.”

“I’m staying here.” Ray said definitively from his spot on the couch.

“Cool.” Michael said, already striding outside and heading for his car.

“You know what Micool? I think I’ll walk, it seems like a good day for it.”

Michael paused. ‘It’s like he’s trying to avoid me.’ “You know, you're right Gav. I’ll walk with you.”

“No, no Micool. Go ahead and drive on down and get your stuff its fine.”

“No, its not fine Gav. What the shit? You’re trying to avoid me. Spill!”

“Wot? Am not! Why are you so determined to accompany me?”

“I don’t know, maybe cause you're my boyfriend?”

“Oh yeah? Well you have another boyfriend sitting inside alone on the couch watching some lame show about werewolves. Why not accompany him?”

“Because he doesn't fucking die from riding a bus on his own today.”

‘Shit. Don’t think I was suppose to do that...’

A look of shock crossed Gavin’s face, that was soon replaced by understanding. “Yeah, yeah I am.”

“You know? What the fuck Gavin? Why are you doing this-”

“Because I bloody well love you Micool. Look, this is the day that someone was to die. It was either you die alone and in pain in the hospital, or I die quickly in an accident. Either way one of us dies. And I couldn’t let you just expire in some mingy hospital bed.”

Now it was Michael's turn to be shocked. ‘What does Gavin mean? I don’t have cancer any more...’ At this point, Ryan had decided to drop by, a little bit away behind Gavin. Not making any noise or comments, just watching.

“Look. Listen Michael. You were sick and miserable Micool. I could not let you go like that. I meet this guy, he said he could cure you. Make you well, and make sure you and Ray were taken care of. But if that happened, someone had to die on your death date, which was - is - today. And it can’t be some random bloke, I asked. Had to be someone close to the person. I volunteered. I did not want to see you suffer anymore. This guy, this reaper - Ryan - he promised my death would be a lot less painful than yours, quick and easy. And that if I did this, he would make sure you and Ray would always be well, till the day you guys kick it. That's how I got the house, I did, well, sell my soul for it. It wasn't for the house though. It was for you and Ray. So do cherish it, and cherish each other. Now, I’m sorry Micool, but I have a bus to catch.” Gavin finished, leaving no room for arguing. He quickly walked over and gave Michael a soft kiss against his still parted lips.

Gavin turned, and looked to Ryan, who had held out his hand. As Gavin walked up, Ryan simply put a hand to Gavin’s back, and began to walk him down towards the bus stop.

Michael’s head began to swim, as he swayed on his feet. His vision began to blur as tears once again filled his eyes, as he watched Gavin board the bus and give one final look towards Michael with a small wave.

“How’s it feel Michael?” Ryan said, now standing behind him. “Everything is finally explained, and it seems this is one time you can’t alter your future.”

“He… he gave himself up for me?”

“Yes he did.”

“But why?”

“Oh who knows really. Could have been pride, self preservation, or I don’t know... love…” Ryan said, leaning in to whisper the last word. “You need to listen to him Michael. Cherish what you have right now. I’ll watch over Gavin from here. And when your’s and Ray’s time comes, Gav and I will be there waiting for you.” And with those words, Ryan turned and walked away down the street.

~.~.~.~

Michael had returned home, lying to Ray and saying he had decided against going.

The two once again sat and watched the shitty netflix show, and once again became antsy about the missing lad several hours later. When they learned of the accident, the two sat as close as they could together. Both waiting, hoping, and praying that Gavin wasn’t involved, when Michael knew whose name would show up tomorrow in the paper.

The next day, Michael held Ray in his arms as they read the words Gavin David Free in the list of the deceased.

Rather than locking himself away like before, Michael watched over Ray. He sat beside the man, and gave a shoulder to cry on. He calmed the man when he awoke from nightmares in the night. He even made sure the two ate, and aided in the panning of the funeral.

At the funeral, Michael managed to give an eulogy, and even help Ray make it through his when the tears began to fall. 

As they lowered the casket, Michael held back tears watching it sink into the ground. Michael reached back, clasping on to Ray’s shaking and clammy hand, and intertwined their fingers, giving a firm squeeze telling Ray he was not in this alone.

After people began to leave, Ray stood beside Michael at Gavin’s grave.

“Any thing you want to say, before we go?” Ray asked, fresh tears peeking at the corners of his eyes.

Michael bent down beside the uneven earth. “Don’t worry boi.” Michael said facing the tombstone, “We’ll see you again, real soon.”

Resting a hand on Michael's shoulder, Ray pulled out the rose from his breast pocket, giving it one final kiss before gently setting it down at the base of the stone.

Michael put his index finger and middle finger together and put one long final kiss on them, before resting them to the surface for the gravestone. “For now, my boi.” Michael said before rising from the ground and walking with Ray and join the others inside the church.

“For now…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry... ish
> 
> I cried several times while writing this, - three times actually - so I am sorry if it made you cry. Why not yell at me in the comments about it? What part made you shed a tear, or where you strong enough to hold them all back.
> 
> FunFact: This was written in one sitting, and I stayed up all night writing it. Woke up at 3:00am (to wake up one must have been asleep, not sure if I even was), and I am just now finishing this at 8:42am. Fun stuff over here...


End file.
